DMC: The Wrath of Nevan
by Kokoro Oni
Summary: When Temen-ni-gru thrusts its way into the city, it is up to Dante to find out who summoned it and why. He is not at all prepared when he meets the Vampire Priestess Nevan.


4

Devil May Cry

"The Wrath Of Nevan"

**The doors close behind me with a loud **_**bang, **_**which echoes throughout the stone room. I'm not sure what level of Temen-ni-gru I am on, but I know I have far to go. The spiral tower, which ripped its way from hell into this world, stands in the middle of the city. I do not know why it has done so, or who has conjured it. All I know is that I have fought many demons to get this far and I have many more to kill. **

**Each room is different in Temen-ni-gru. I have come through mirror rooms, torture chambers, and many more, all with intricate designs covering the walls. I have seen writing on the walls I cannot decipher and solved many puzzles and riddles to get here. **

**This seems to be an old theatre of sorts. I see lights that do not work and crumbling walls surround me. The only form of illumination, are the torches hanging from the ceiling. There doesn't seem to be any danger in this room…..yet. **

"**Mmm…I'd know that scent anywhere." Says a deep female voice that seems to come from nowhere.**

**I look around and still I see nothing. Just on a hunch I look up and, there she is. Hanging upside down by her feet from the ceiling. **

"**Could that possibly be you?" She asks.**

"**Well that would depend." I reply, "Who do you think I am?"**

**She releases her grasp and drops gracefully to the floor. Her long black skirt trails behind her as she glides towards me. She wears no top, but her long red hair covers her torso. She stops before me and looks me up and down. An expression of confusion covers her face.**

**She leans into my ear and whispers, "You carry the scent of Sparta." Tilting away from me, she puts one hand on her hip and studies me intently. **

"**Oh really?" I say, with a sarcastic tone. "I wonder why that is." **

"**Now how could that be?" She asks. "How could you carry the scent of one of the mightiest and strongest of all demons?"**

**A puff of black mist and she disappears, only to reappear behind me. She throws her arms around my neck and again speaks into my ear, her cold breath causes my white hair to tickle my earlobe. **

"**And probably one of the most beautiful demons who has ever had the pleasure of my company." She whispers. **

**I turn my head to see behind me, but she is not there. Again, she rematerializes in front of me. This time throwing herself into my arms. She looks longingly into my face, there is a long silence before she continues. **

"**Maybe your snout is broken." I suggest.**

"**Might you be a spawn of Sparta?" She asks, ignoring my statement. **

"**You're pretty smart." I say, looking down at her. **

"**What's that I smell?" She asks herself, leaning into me, sniffing my neck, "I smell human blood as well. I am in the presence of a half-breed." She stands and throws her arm over my shoulder. **

"**What do you call yourself?" She asks. **

"**Dante." I answer. "Who are you?" **

"**I am the vampire priestess they call Nevan. I was not aware Sparta bred a second son." She says. **

**Circling me, she looks me up and down. "You're almost as attractive as Sparta himself."**

**I spot the door across the room and take a step towards it. I pause and look behind me, it couldn't possibly be as easy as walking out without a battle, could it? **

**Just as if she read my thoughts, she appears before me.**

"**Why off so soon?" She asks "It has been such a long time since I have had the company of such a handsome mortal." **

"**Sorry, Nevan, but I got places to be." I say, knowing what comes next.**

"**Oh well, you see, I have orders to abide by. Virgil was quite clear on my mission." She tells me.**

**The name strikes a sore spot within me, I know it all too well. "My brother?" I ask. "Is he the one to blame for all this damage?" I ask. "It figures. He was always the drama queen."**

**A malevolent laughter erupts from her as she spins out of my reach, blocking my exit door. **

"**I'm sorry, Dante, but I cannot allow you to pass me."**

"**That's fine." I say, pulling out my sword, "I'll just go through you, then."**

**She flashes me an egotistical smirk, raising her hands into the air. Balls of electricity come from her palms. **

"**Well then," she begins, "let's go, Dante." As she finishes, a swarm of bats fly to her aid, encircling her; protecting her. **

**I don't hesitate. Running to her with sword drawn, I half expect this to be easy. My long red trench coat and white hair flowing behind me. But once I reach her, she vanishes and appears in the middle of the room. **

"**Come on," I say, "play fair." **

**She giggles and responds, "But where's the fun in that?"**

**I run again. This time I reach her only to discover another disadvantage. The bats don't fly away; I must slice through them to get to her. She continues to giggle as I slowly slaughter the bats. **

**I finally beat the bat barrier just as she vanishes again. She appears behind me, but this time with no bats to protect her. **

"**Come on, Dante. Give me some competition." She says. "This is just no fun."**

"**Oh you're not having fun?" I ask "Cause I'm having a blast!" I yell as I run towards her again.**

**I am halfway there when she releases the balls of electricity from her hands. I successfully dodge one, only to run into the other, which hits me in the center of the chest. I fall on my back, dropping my sword. **

**Nevan glides effortlessly to my side, looking down at me. "Oh I'm sorry Dante. Did I hurt you?" **

"**No." I answer, grunting in pain, "I just can't believe I'm getting beaten by a girl."**

**She chuckles lightly, flying away from me. I stumble to my feet and pick up my sword. **

"**This is just getting ridiculous." I say, taking a step towards her. **

"**I assumed a son of Sparta would pose more of a threat to me. This is a piece of cake." She whispers.**

"**I prefer pizza." I say, returning to my battle stance. **

**I run at her one last time. This time I make it to her and my blade finally slashes her olive colored skin. She screeches and turns to fly away, but my steel stops her. She collapses before me, immediately disappearing into a puff of purple mist. This time, she doesn't reappear. Pushing my recent slaughtering success out of mind, I walk towards the door to the next level of Temen-ni-gru. **

"**Time for a family reunion." I say to myself, as the door closes behind me. **


End file.
